Tidalstar
❝ Keep telling yourself that, Shorty~ ❞ Tidalstar to Reedwatcher Tidalstar is a massive, dark grey Maine Coon with darker, marble markings. He has a silver chest, paws, muzzle, underbelly, and the end of his tail. He has silver freckles beneath his heterochromatic, orange and blue, eyes. 'Appearance' Description: Tidalstar is a huge tom with dark grey fur. He has darker marble markings along is back, legs, and on his tail. His chest is silver, along with his muzzle, paws, and the end of his tail. The fur on the inside of his ears is the same silver color. This incredibly large feline has silver freckles under his heterochromatic, orange and blue eyes. Colors: : = Base (#565656) : = Markings (#3d3d3d) : = Other Markings (#cecece) : = Left Eye (#874814 to #e5893d) : = Right Eye (#1f7760 to #6de0c1) : = Leathers (#966969) Voice: '''Tidalstar's voice is deep and has a rough edge to it. '''Aroma: Tidalstar smells like sand and an ocean breeze. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Level-Headed -' Tidalstar is very calm and level-headed, even in chaotic situations. When he is seen panicking, it is usually very terrifying and unusual. * '''+ Patient -''' Tidalstar doesn't have a problem with waiting. He is a very patient individual and is one of his strongest traits. * '''+ Considerate -''' Tidalstar isn't one to instantly shoot down ideas unless they put the clan at risk. He will usually take a few moments to consider an idea or thought before making a final decision. * '''± Persuasive -''' Tidalstar can be very persuasive, which is a very useful trait to have. He doesn't use this skill alot, for he is often agreed with. * '''− Possessive -'Tidalstar is pretty possesive over the things he cares about; friends, objects, and even places. * '− Reserved -''' Tidalstar is a rough individual and doesn't like to share his sappy thoughts or weaknesses. '''Likes *The ocean **Tidalstar loves the ocean. If not in camp, you'll usually find him somewhere by the ocean. 'Dislikes' *Moths **Tidalstar is terrified of moths. Why? He... just is. 'Timeline' 'Kithood' Cats Involved: Seabreeze, Flamestep, Tidalkit, & Goatbuck. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Tidalkit, Almondkit, and Mistykit were born on the outskirts of the Island of Hawaii to Seabreeze- a silver Maine coon, and Flamestep- a ginger Maine coon. Seabreeze died right after the kits were born, leaving them without a source of food. *Flamestep took the kits to TropicClan, where he had been raised. Mistykit died shortly after they arrived, but Tidalkit and Almondkit were raised by one of the queens. *Tidalkit met Goatbuck, one of the warriors. They grew close and had a brother-like bond. 'Apprenticehood' Cats Involved: Flamestep, Goatbuck, & Buzzingpaw. Age Range: 6-12 moons *Tidalkit was apprenticed, and recieved Goatbuck as his mentor. * 'Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Senior Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Deputyship' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Leadership' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Relationships' ⦁ = Associate| ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-| = Opinions |-|OPINIONS= :Reedwatcher/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/50% ::"He's pretty.. interesting. Reedwatcher always says the most unexpected things, but I find it kind of cute, actually." :Tidalstar mrrowed, looking a little sheepish. -- :Palmstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"Palmstar is pretty nice, but she isn't very... active. I don't mind having to organize patrols and all, but I often find myself wondering where she is." :Tidalstar shrugged, answering rather vaguely. 'Gallery' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters